Promises
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Forever separated by the moon and sun they stay. Only on the one day when both of their worlds are eclipsed can they be together...if only for a short moment. - Au , crack pairing , angsty


The night remains still as a young princess of eighteen strides down the steps of the castle at her back. It stands tall and majestically; a home and a prison to her sheltered heart. Her fate remains out of her hands except for this one night, this one chance to see this "Sun" that she's seen so often in her blissful dreams. The light blue gown twirls about her in its several layers of fabric as her gloved hands, in the same hue of color, grab at those layers. The small grab allows her to easily hurry down the last of the steps and into the gardens filled with midnight flowers, the heels of her baby blue heels clicking against the gleaming gray stone. She quickly recovers her breath and readjusts her gown, making sure that the low cut of the strapless dress remains in place after her journey from the hall of the castle.

Her short lunar tresses criss-cross over the left side of her face while her longer locks are swept up into a white winged beret to keep it off her neck. The right eye blazes with the fiery passion of a ruby beneath brilliant lights as she slowly sweeps her gaze over the flowers that litter the beds around the large weeping willow trees. With the caresses of moonlight ghosting over the snow white petals, the flowers remain open until the gentle light begins to retreat. Normally she'd slowly stride over to them and let her fingertips dance over the silky petals, but not tonight... tonight is far too important to let any distractions become just that. She twines her gloved fingers together in front of her, eyes glancing up at the moon only once as she waits for the lunar eclipse to begin. She waits patiently and seems to lose track of time quite easily until suddenly the wind picks up around her. She's granted with a view of the copper as the winds continue to increase their velocity around her until she's completely shrouded by them, yet nothing on her person is whisked out of place. Within seconds the winds die down completely and suddenly, leaving only petals of the Moon Flowers scattered where she was standing.

x.x.x.x

His breath comes out in rugged pants as he runs through the thick forest. Yellowish-brown boots skid through the dirt path as the young prince of eighteen wills all of his remaining strength to get to the open field just as the end of the formerly mentioned path. Sweat beads on his brow, causing flaxen spikes to stick to his forehead as the rest bob atop his head as he runs. The heat drags him down as he gets close to the opening in the forest speckled with sunlight, aching for a moment to rest since not a breath of wind greets him through his run. The pale yellow cape, trimmed in an equally pale orange, seems to float behind him as he breaks out from the forest and straight into a field of wild Sun Flowers. Their vibrant yellow petals shine just like his hair under the intense rays of the sun beating down upon them. His hands fall upon his knees clad in loose brown pants, which are tucked into his boots. The yellow shirt decorating his torso appears almost golden as he stands back up, the same shade as the flowers that he stands in the middle of. Despite the harsh glare of the sun his skin remains lightly kissed by it, not so much as ever becoming darker than that.

As he catches his breath he finds the air about him suddenly darkening, not daring to look up at the sky. For if he did he'd be blinded as the power blue sky is swept up into an eerie twilight not known to his homeland. The Sun's brilliance is quickly replaced by the shadowed orb of the Moon, which becomes cast with a gossamer halo stretching out into the twilight sky. In that brief moment the wind picks up into an unbearable speed, sweeping across the field and sending the Sun Flowers into a wave about his body. In the brief moment that the solar eclipse takes place the wind dies back down again and all that remains is a field of Sun Flowers, no prince to be found.

x.x.x.x

Flurries of wind gusts fill the large expanse of the white room. The gold moldings and floor stare up at the white ceiling as newcomers are left in the wake of the giant gusts, leaving two that have only met in the brief glimpses of dreams. Only in the time of those dreams have they met and learned of one another; a prince who knows only of the sun and a princess who knows only of the moon. Their eyes lock with one another, allowing crimson and blue to clash and meld. Silence remains between them now that the winds have left their sides. The blonde prince steps forward cautiously with a large grin stretching across his countenance. His steps get quicker as he's suddenly in front of the princess with the moon colored hair. The familiarities between them from their dreams they've shared with each other allow him to wrap his arms around her shocked body, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"I've been waiting forever!"

"Months."

He pulls away slightly, still grinning, "It's felt like forever though."

"Ventus..."

"I know, not much time before the eclipses are over." She lifts her head up to look him in the eyes, a sort of sadness radiates from her that forces his smile down into a frown. "What is it Fuu?"

She shakes her head softly, "Wind."

Ventus glances down at his feet in concern, noticing how the beginnings of a breeze are whipping around her dress. Frantically he tugs both of her hands into his, "I'll just go back with you!" Fuu shakes her head again. "Why not? I love you Fuu!"

"Wouldn't work," she utters softly as she tries to pull her hands away. Ventus keeps a hold of them no matter how hard she tugs, the look in his eyes demanding that she use more than two words to explain. "You live under the sun where the moon doesn't stay long at all. I live under the moon where the sun rarely makes a show." The wind races up around their bodies, trying to separate them greatly. His sorrowful eyes fall down to their hands where she squeezes his softly. "Love you."

"I love you too and I'll never forget you! I'll find a way to get to you, I promise!"

The roar of the winds covers up any further words that try to pass between them. Ventus rushes to give up as he yanks her closer and forces their lips together; the roughness making it all the sweeter as their lips are forced apart by the wind. As the gusts cover their visions Fuu finally lets the tear drip down her cheek, the wind teleporting them both back to their respective worlds.

x.x.x.x

Fast asleep from the journey, the lunar haired princess lies atop the cold stone ground of the garden. Her dress pools around her as her hands grasp tightly at the stems of the flowers scattered around her. The bright golden yellow of the petals contrast greatly with the surroundings as well as the girl in general. She remains in a blissful sleep as her lips curve down in a bittersweet smile, the name of one no one knows lingering on her pale pink lips, "Ventus..."

x.x.x.x

The sun shines brightly down upon a field of sunflowers. In the midst of these flowers lies a young prince with the brightest flaxen spikes. Grasped tightly in his hands is a single moon flower. The petals, wary of the glare of the sun, remain tightly closer into a small bud. His lashes flutter briefly against his sun-kissed cheeks as his sapphire eyes meet the sight of the delicate blossom, a reminder of the one he can never see again. He pushes himself up onto his knees, sitting back on his heels as he stares down at the blossom. His lips tighten together as he directs his burning gaze toward the sun, hot tears dripping from the corners of his eyes as he clutches at the flower; the only thing he has of her, to prove she exists. Ventus pushes himself up from the ground and slips the flower carefully through his belt. "I will get to you Fuu...No matter what it takes."

* * *

_For a group event over on deviantart. I don't believe that I've wrote too much of this pairing. ^^ More of a VanFuu fan, but these two do fit beautifully together. . Want to write so much more to this but I just don't have the hear to do it right now. :D So a short little piece of unobtainable love, no mater how strong it is._


End file.
